EL LEGADO DE LAS INMORTALES
by sophenciso
Summary: Después de pasar un tiempo sin magia, las hermanas Halliwell tendrán que encontrarse con un nuevo reto, una vieja profecía y una chica nada fácil de lidiar ¿descubrirán quien es Athina Hastings? ¿Podrán evitar el futuro horrendo que le espera?


EL LEGADO DE LAS INMORTALES.

Las hermanas Halliwell pasaban un fin de semana muy aburrido, desde que se habían desecho del "último poder" sus vidas se volvieron exactamente lo que ellas querían, normales. No consideraban que costaría acostumbrarse a la normalidad. Henry tenía muchísimo trabajo, Leo algunos protegidos y Coop parejas diversas a las cuales unir, lo cual hacía que las hechiceras estuvieran solas y demasiado aburridas ese fin de semana.

¿quisieras poner otra película? – Paige estaba algo histérica, después de la quinta repetición de la película favorita de Phoebe.

Oh, vamos Paige, es entretenida – dijo Phoebe volviendo a ponerla. Paige solo se enfurruño, pero continúo sentada junto a su hermana en el sillón.

Mientras tanto, Piper vagaba de un lado a otro de la mansión, pues sus pequeños hijos, preferían pasar los días con su abuelo Víctor y encontrarse sola y en paz, era demasiado extraño para ella.

¡Phoebe! ¡Paige! – gritó después de una hora de monótono paseo por el ático, sus hermanas, imaginándose una gran lucha con demonios o algo por el estilo, subieron corriendo, mitad asustadas y mitad entusiasmadas, para encontrarse con una Piper sentada junto al viejo baúl de la abuela, sacando cosas.

¡Dios mío Piper! – chilló Phoebe - ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! –

¿Qué has encontrado? – la curiosidad podía más que el enojo de Paige, quien se acercaba al baúl, para saber la razón por la que su hermana mayor había gritado.

Miren esto – dijo sacando unos papeles tan viejos y frágiles que podían romperse con solo tocarlos muy fuerte.

No sabía que la línea de Melinda Warren proviniera de los antiguos Griegos – Phoebe leía interesada los pergaminos que marcaban un árbol genealógico matrical que provenía de lugar tan lejanos como Grecia y Egipto. Queriendo averiguar más sobre aquellos curiosos datos, las hermanas los revisaron hasta el cansancio.

Vaya – susurró Paige, decepcionada – Parece que no hay nada más que nombres extraños.-

Mientras hablaba sintió algo caliente entre sus manos, que la hizo arrojar el papel hasta el otro lado del ático. Inesperadamente, la hoja prendió en llamas y lentamente, se apagó, dejando a la vista un pergamino dorado cuyo brillo, iluminaba la habitación. Recelosas, las Halliwell se acercaron a él.

Tienen algo escrito – Phoebe fue la primera en salir de su asombro y lo tomo, acercándolo a su rostro para poder leerlo.

"Cuando todo parezca terminado,

Y la magia su cauce encontrado,

Las antiguas diosas volverán,

Buscando el alma que salvarán,

Una elegida entre todas ellas,

Protegida por Atenea,

Bendecida por Afrodita

Y educada por Artemisa,

A los antiguos hará temblar,

Esa bruja que nadie esperará,

La gloria o la destrucción,

El legado de los inmortales

Nos recordará."

Eso fue críptico – murmuró Piper cuando su hermana hubo terminado de leer.

¿Quién podrá ser esa joven bruja? – Phoebe comenzaba a hilar ideas en su cabeza, solo pensar que podrían tener un poco de acción, la entusiasmaba – No puede ser ninguna de nosotras – señalo a sus hermanas y a ella misma – Ninguna fue educada por Artemisa, a menos que … - miró a Paige quien se alejó de ella rápidamente.

Ni lo pienses, mi madre adoptiva era una mujer común y corriente – dijo al ver la cara de triunfo de Phoebe.

Entonces tenemos que encontrar a esa bruja y protegerla – Phoebe estaba cada vez más entusiasmada.

No Pheebs – Piper comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, como hacia siempre que estaba nerviosa – Sin magia, ese era el trato, no magia y menos problemas, lo acordamos.-

Las hermanas comenzaban a discutir cuando aparecieron luces por toda la habitación. Phoebe se acercó a ellas, pues señalaban la aparición de un cupido, y estaba segura que era el suyo, que había regresado.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando en lugar de Coop, apareció una chica de gafas y cabello castaño, rebelde y enmarañado.

¿Qué hago aquí? – susurró asustada.

Sin saber que hacer, Piper intento congelarla, pero no funcionó.

¿Quién eres? – las hermanas se ponían a la defensiva mientras Phoebe preguntaba

Mi nombre es Athina Hastings – dijo la extraña.


End file.
